Alexander Melnikov
[thumb|300px|Marco Borggreve via [http://www.impresariat-simmenauer.de/Artists/AlexanderMelnikov/images-de.html Impresariat Simmenauer ]] =Biographie= Alexander Melnikov, geboren 1973 in Moskau, spielte im Alter von 12 Jahren das erste Rachmaninov-Konzert. Zu seinen pra ägendsten Einfluüssen auf klassischer Ebene gehören seine Begegnungen mit Svjatoslav Richter. Mit 18 Jahren begann, er sich intensiv mit der historischen Aufführungspraxis zu beschäftigen und konzertiert seither gerne und oft auf dem Hammerklavier. Entscheidenden Anteil hatte hier u.a. Andreas Staier. Zusammen mit ihm ist Alexander Melnikov in einem besonderen Projekt mit Auszügen aus Bachs Wohltemperiertem Klavier (Andreas Staier – Cembalo) und den 24 Präludien und Fugen von Schostakowitsch (Alexander Melnikov – Klavier) in einem musikalischen Gespräch zu hören. Die Aufnahme des Schostakowitsch Zyklus erschien im Jahr 2010 bei harmonia mundi und wurde u.a. mit dem BBC Music Magazine Award 2011, dem Choc de classica 2010 und dem Jahrespreis der Deutschen Schallplattenkritik ausgezeichnet. Nach dem großen Erfolg im Konzert am Wiener Konzerthaus im November 2010 folgen in der Saison 2011-12 weitere Aufführungen der gesamten Präludien und Fugen in Berlin, San Francisco, Amsterdam, Antwerpen, Tokio und Nagoya. Die Verbindung zu dem Label harmonia mundi enstand durch den Kontakt mit der Geigerin Isabelle Faust, seiner langjährigen, festen Duopartnerin, etwa bei der Gesamtseinspielung sämtlicher Beethoven-Violinsonaten, die zu einer Referenzaufnahme geworden ist. Diese Aufnahme ist u.a. mit dem Gramophone Award und dem ECHO Klassik 2010 ausgezeichnet und für den Grammy nominiert worden. Bei Harmonia Mundi nahm Melnikov außerdem Werke von Brahms, Rachmaninoff und Skriabin auf; 2011 erschienen die Klavierkonzerte von Schostakowitsch mit dem Mahler Chamber Orchestra unter Teodor Currentzis. Eine intensive Kammermusikpflege mit weiteren Partnern wie Alexander Rudin und Jean-Guihen Queyras gehört für Melnikov zu den unverzichtbaren Bestandteilen seiner Arbeit. Zusammen mit Teunis van der Zwart (Horn), Marcel Ponseele (Oboe), Lorenzo Coppola (Klarinette) und Javier Zafra (Fagott) hat er zudem ein Bläserquintett Programm erarbeitet. Seine Rezitale führen Alexander Melnikov regelmäßig in die großen Konzertsäle der Welt wie das Concertgebouw Amsterdam und Théâtre Musical de Paris Le Châtelet, die Suntory Hall Tokyo, die Alte Oper Frankfurt sowie die Wigmore Hall London. Unter den Orchestern, bei denen er als Solist gastiert, sind das Russische Nationalorchester und Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, das Gewandhausorchester Leipzig, Philadelphia Orchestra unter Charles Dutoit, die Rotterdamer Philharmoniker unter Valery Gergiev, das Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra und das BBC Philharmonic Orchestra. Zuletzt konzertierte Alexander Melnikov u.a. mit dem HR-Sinfonieorchester unter Paavo Järvi, NHK Symphony unter Alexander Vedernikov, Orquesta Sinfónica de Madrid und dem Mahler Chamber Orchestra mit Teodor Currentzis. Quelle: Impresariat Simmenauer, 31.5.2012 =Diskographie= 2011 *''shostakovich - piano concertos, sonata for violin & piano op. 134'' (CD: hamonia mundi HMC 902104) "... to call this breathtaking is an understatement. ...The disc as a whole is outstanding, not only in the category of recent concerto recordings but in the Shostakovich discography as a whole." (grammophone, May 2012, p. 83), "... Eine der packendsten Schostakowitsch-Einspielungen seit langer Zeit." (Fono Forum, Mai 2012, S. 65) HM_C_902104_A_1000.jpg HM_C_902104_A3_1000.jpg 2018 *Alexander Melnikov - Schubert, Chopin, Liszt, Stravinsky - Four Pieces, Four Pianos (CD: Harmonia Mundi HMM 902299) Harmonia Mundi HMM 902299 - a.jpg =Anmerkungen= Kategorie:Pianisten